


Zach Stone - Bisexual Drabbles

by zach_stone



Category: Zach Stone Is Gonna Be Famous
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite headcanon is that Zach Stone is bisexual. Here are a few drabbles I've written about it. (Pretty much all prompts, and this will be ongoing as I get more ideas/prompts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming out to Amy - Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: do you think you could write a fic where zach casually drops into a conversation with amy that he's bi and he's kinda shy about it oh god that would be so CUTE

Zach Stone is rarely a quiet person. He’s always got something to say, even if it’s just mindless chatter or ridiculous nonsense. But today, his girlfriend Amy notices that he’s being uncharacteristically tight-lipped. They’ve just left a movie, and usually Zach would be babbling all about his favorite parts, gesticulating wildly. But right now he’s just walking, hands in his pockets. Amy touches his wrist and he glances at her, smiles, and takes her hand.

“You okay, babe?” she asks. He gets that flushed, pleased look on his face that he always gets when she calls him that.

“Yeah, why?” he says.

“You just seem quiet.”

He avoids eye contact. “Am I? Sorry. I’m just thinking about things.”

“Like what?” She bumps him with her hip.

“I dunno, just stuff.” He squeezes her hand and changes the subject. “So that movie was crazy, right? The twist was so predictable though.”

They talk about the movie, and it seems like Zach’s back to normal, so Amy doesn’t think much of his little moment of weirdness. Zach, however, can’t stop thinking about it. There’s something he wants to tell Amy, something he’s been trying to figure out how to say for several weeks now. He’s spent hours imagining conversations with her so he can come up with the best way to say it, but he keeps chickening out. Maybe if he just blurts it out. They’re sitting at a slightly sticky table in the mall food court eating dinner, and Amy’s sipping her drink and idly watching a mother wrestle her toddler into a stroller.

“So, I’m bisexual,” Zach says before he can psych himself out of it. Amy pauses mid-sip and looks at him, surprised.

“What?”

“I’m, uh, bi,” Zach says, fiddling with his food tray in front of him. “So. Just thought you should know.”

Amy taps his calf with her foot under the table, and he looks up. She’s looking at him with a warm, open expression. “How long have you known?” she asks.

“Uh, I think I’ve kind of known for a while,” he admits. “I mean, the feelings were there, but I didn’t really put a word to it until the past few months.” He bites his lip. “You’re the first person I told. I wanted to tell you first.”

“Aw, Zach,” she says, beaming at him. “You know I’m fine with it, right?”

“Yeah. I figured you would be. That’s why I told you.” He blushes. “I’m still kind of nervous about it though.”

“That’s okay.” She reaches across the table to take his hand.

“Can I ask--did you ever suspect?” Zach asks.

“That you’re bi?” Amy says. “You know, now that you mention it, I guess I did wonder sometimes. But I wasn’t going to assume anything. I figured you would tell me. I mean, you tell me everything.”

“You know me so well,” he says. “Do you think you could be with me when I tell Greg? Just for like, moral support.”

“Of course,” she says.

Zach feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. Finally, someone knows besides him. It’s been hard not talking about it with his family, particularly his mother, and it’s been even harder not telling Greg. But the person he’s been most wanting to know has always been Amy. “Hey, you should come sit over here for a second,” he tells her.

“Why?”

“Because I really need to kiss you right now, but there’s this table in the way,” he says.

Amy is all too happy to oblige.


	2. Zach gets hit on by a boy - Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested another bisexual Zach Stone fic, and I'm always up for bisexual Zach Stone. 
> 
> Zach gets hit on by a guy at the mall. Just a silly little drabble, there's not much else to it.

Zach and Amy are walking through a clothing store in the mall, Amy having dragged Zach along with her to buy some new shoes for her cousin’s wedding. Zach, who doesn’t really get the difference between the cream-colored flats and the off-white flats, is glancing longingly at the men’s section. Amy, who is now trying on a pair of heels, follows Zach’s gaze and raises her eyebrows.

“You’re not really enjoying this, are you?” she asks. Zach looks back at her.

“Huh? No no, I’m having a total blast. Nothing I love more than looking at thirty pairs of the same shoe.”

“Ha ha ha,” Amy says, poking him in the leg with her foot. “You can go browse if you want, you’re no help anyway.”

Zach pretends to be offended, but they both know he’s happy to get away from the feet. He starts looking through the racks of dress shirts, holding a maroon one up to himself.

“That’s a great color on you,” a voice from behind him says. Zach turns around to see a boy leaning against a shelf and watching him. And, okay, the boy is really cute. Zach is completely head over heels for Amy and because of that he doesn’t really check out other people, but this guy is cute and he’s staring at Zach like maybe he thinks Zach is cute, too. Which is new.

“Uh, thanks,” Zach says, glancing down at the shirt.

“Are you going to get it?” the boy asks.

“I dunno yet. I’m just kind of browsing,” Zach replies.

“You should totally get it,” the boy replies. “It’d be super cute on you.” Zach feels his face grow warm, and he hopes the boy doesn’t notice. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“Oh, no,” Zach says quickly, clearing his throat. “Just unexpected.”

“What, never had a boy call you cute before?”

Zach is still holding the shirt up against his chest like an idiot. “Not really, no.” He’s definitely blushing now.

“Aw, well they should.” The boy smiles, and Zach feels a little fluttery in his stomach. It’s silly to be reacting this way, probably, but ever since he’d started to really put into words his bisexuality, he’s been thinking somewhat longingly about boys paying attention to him that way. After he’d come out to Amy, he’d told her about his feelings, and she’d said, “I’m sure boys do look at you that way, you just don’t notice. You’re not very observant when it comes to that.” Zach had sheepishly conceded, but he hadn’t been entirely convinced.

Now, though, this boy is very clearly flirting with him. And Zach realizes he should probably make something clear. “Thank you, that’s really nice. But, um, just so you know, I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” the boy says, and immediately he looks embarrassed and even a little scared. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“It’s okay!” Zach says quickly. “I really am flattered, I’m just not on the market right now.”

“Okay.” The boy still looks nervous.

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Zach says. “I appreciate it, honestly. You’re, uh, you’re pretty cute too. So. Cool.” Was that okay to say? He just wants this boy to understand that he’s not straight, that’s all.

“Oh,” the boy says, visibly relaxing a little. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Zach still feels a little blushy and awkward, so he gathers up the shirt and says, “I uh, I gotta go. Pay for this. But it was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” the boy says, looking slightly amused. Zach hurries back over to Amy, who is putting a pair of shoes back in the box and getting to her feet.

“Oh hey, I was just gonna come grab you,” she says, smiling. “Did you find something you like? I’m ready to go pay now.” She pauses, taking a closer look at him. “What’s got you all flustered?”

“I’m not flustered,” Zach replies. Amy pokes him. “Okay, okay. A boy was flirting with me,” he says in a low voice.

“Oh my God! Just now? Really?”

“Yes! He said I was cute,” he says, smiling a little.

“Well, you are very cute.” Amy smiles back. “What did you say?”

“I told him I had a girlfriend, but then I said thank you and that he was cute, too. Was that okay?” he adds. “You’re not mad, right?”

“Why would I be mad?” Amy says. “It’s not like you made out with him or something. Aw, Zach, see? I told you boys think you’re cute, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zach says. “I guess am I pretty adorable.”

“Mm, I certainly think so,” she says, standing on her toes to kiss him. “You’ve got boys and girls falling at your feet, Zach Stone.”

“Well, you’re the only one for me,” he tells her. “You’re very special.”

“Don’t I know it,” she says, and the two of them stroll off to pay for their things.

 


	3. Zach comes out to Greg - Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote my first bisexual Zach Stone fic, someone said I should write one where Zach comes out to Greg.

“I’m scared,” Zach whines, clinging to Amy’s hand. She looks at him, her fist hovering in front of Greg’s front door, moments from knocking.

“Why? Greg’s your best friend, and we’ve been here a million times. We’re just going to play video games,” she says. Zach frowns at her.

“Amyyyyy,” he says, “you know why I’m scared. I’m going to, you know, tell him today.”

She squeezes his hand. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Zach had told Amy he was bisexual about two weeks ago. He hasn’t told anyone else yet, but he knows as soon as he tells Greg, he won’t be scared to tell anyone else. Well, except maybe his dad. But even though he knows Greg isn’t biphobic or anything, and he knows they’ve been best friends for ages and Greg cares about him, and Amy’s going to be right there with him for moral support, he’s still nervous. Amy knocks on the door, and a moment later Greg answers.

“Hey guys,” he says, smiling.

“Hi, Greg!” Amy says.

“Greg! Hi! Wow! Good to see you!” Zach says loudly. Greg stares at him.

“Uh, yeah, you too, man,” he says, standing back to let them come in. Amy rubs her thumb against the back of Zach’s hand reassuringly. The three of them head into the living room, where Greg has his PS3 set up.

“So, what do you guys wanna play?” he asks, squatting to look through his collection of games in a cabinet. Zach sits gingerly on the couch.

“Before we pick a game, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?” he says. Greg turns around and sees how pale and nervous Zach is.

“Sure. Are you okay?” he asks, standing up. He looks to Amy, who just smiles, standing next to Zach and rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Zach clears his throat and stares at a point above Greg’s head. “So. I just wanted to tell you something. About me.” He clears his throat again. “I, uh. I just wanted to tell you that… well, I’m kind of… I’m what you might call…”

“Zach? Are you sure you’re okay?” Greg asks.

“I’m bisexual,” Zach says, the word coming out fast and shaky. He feels Amy’s hand squeeze his shoulder. He gnaws on his bottom lip, not making eye contact with either of them.

“Oh.” Greg walks over to sit next to Zach on the couch.

“Oh?” Zach repeats, glancing at him.

“Yeah, oh.” Greg looks at him. “I mean, I guess I’m not totally surprised.”

Zach turns a little pink. “You’re not?”

“I don’t know, man, I’ve known you for like, almost our whole lives. I know stuff.” He shrugs. “But it’s cool, you know.”

“It is?” Zach needs to stop responding to everything Greg says with a question, but he’s just so nervous and relieved all at once, it’s hard to think straight.  _Ha, straight_ , Zach thinks to himself.

“Of course it is,” Greg says. “You know I don’t care about that kinda stuff.”

“Yeah. Well, cool.” Zach exhales slowly. Amy kisses the top of his head.

“So I’m guessing he already told you?” Greg asks her. She nods.

“You’re the only two who know right now,” Zach says.

“Whoa, you even told me before you told your mom?” Greg says.

“Well, yeah.” Zach can see the flattered smile spreading across Greg’s face.

“Can I ask you something?” Greg says suddenly.

“Okay…” Zach says, uncertain.

“Did you ever have, like, a thing for me?”

Zach feels his face go bright red and fiery hot. Amy is holding back a smirk, he can tell just from the way her grip changes on his arm. He looks at her, squinting. “What’s so funny?” he says.

“Wait, did you?” Greg says, looking from Zach to Amy.

“I… might have,” Zach mumbles. He’s suddenly terrified that this will gross Greg out, that he’ll tell him to fuck off or something. He looks at his best friend, and sees that far from being disgusted, Greg looks pleasantly surprised, even proud. “That doesn’t bother you?” Zach asks.

“No way, dude! Wait, so do you think I’m cute?” Greg says, grinning.

“I’m not telling you anything else!” Zach says, still blushing.

“You totally think I’m cute,” Greg says.

“I’m never telling you anything ever again,” Zach says, huffing.

“Aw, come on, Zach, I’m just teasing. I’m glad you told me. Seriously.” Greg nudges him, smiling.

Zach relents, smiling back at him. “Yeah, I am too.”


End file.
